


Until the World Falls Down

by fell_in_high_water (Spearmintpeppermint)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Dark Ages, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmintpeppermint/pseuds/fell_in_high_water
Summary: Adora dreams of becoming a knight and fighting for the King, Catra dreams of Adora - hoping the rest should figure its self out. Waking up to the oppressive reality of the system upon which the kingdom relies to exist will drive them apart, but love might prove to be stronger than stone and time.Dark ages/ fantasy She-ra AU. Catra is still a cat. There's gonna be sword fights, medieval world building, uprisings and revolution (with loads gay pining,  a happy ending, and some fun stuff in between ;) ). Adora and Catra are 16 and 17 at the start, after chapter 2 or 3 there's a time jump. Mature rating is reflective of the story I have planned out, but the first few chapters start out tame.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

When Catra awoke early at sunrise, she was once again feeling bitter. She stretched out and yawned and decided that she was going to take her sweet time in getting up and making her way out of where she had rested her head last night. She was in her ward's bad books anyhow; and to Catra, punishment and obedience were not a closed circle - so a few more hours on the straw was exactly what she felt like doing. She couldn't even remember what she did to deserve a night in the goat pen; Shadow Weaver never undignified herself to self justify. She would often punish Catra just for the fun of it anyway. Eccentric old witch. 

Catra stared up at the wooden joists that held up the slanted roof for a long while. She noticed a beam was almost rotted through. She could hear the goats, and subsequently the rats, chewing their breakfast. This wasn't the first time Catra had woken up half starved, exhausted, or smelling of goat shit. Castle life could be unforgiving. 

"No one told me being a dumb squire would be this fucking difficult." She muttered to herself.

"Mahhh" One of the dumb hairy creatures had wandered over to her.

"You're right kid who am I to lecture you on being a scapegoat."

The sun was slightly higher in the sky now, and the straw that first felt like a cushion on an aching body now itched on Catra's fur where her undershirt had ridden up. More unbearable than that, Catra had noticed a young farmhand giving her an embarrassed look of pity. She brushed off her tunic in a slightly futile effort at improving her appearance and gracefully as she could steadied herself onto her feet. A cursory glance into the water trough and she also made an attempt to tame her mess of wild brown hair that fell like a mane down her back. As she exited the sty she made a hiss at the farmhand for good measure, making him squeak. She still had her pride. 

The suddenly determined squire had to hurry into town for the plan she had organised to work. Missing morning training was acceptable for her, she was already well renouned in the Court for being a vicious fighter - but at noon her presence was required at the Horde Kingdom's highly spectated gorey game: the Joust. Her hand rested instinctively where her sword hung from her belt for comfort, only to find it was missing. She emotionally felt the pain of the absence of the weighty piece of steel and briefly lamented at the sad looking empty leather sheath. A sword was any soldiers closest companion. A reminder of what was at stake. If the boss found out Catra would surely be reprimanded with extreme prejudice. Shadow Weaver was a tyrant. Catra fought to expell the thought from her mind with a spit on the earth as she turned her mind elsewhere, and began to consider her wayward direction. Bearings found, she ambled on from the animal keep and towards the castle gates that opened towards the town. That lively settlement that surrounded the oppressive might of the Horde fortress was affectionately referred to by the kingdoms' inhabitants as the Fright Zone.

On her way she noticed both the boundary between the wall and the castle, and between the wall and the town, and even the town itself, was nearly deserted. The few businesses that remained operating were staffed austerely - mostly by children and teens - running from the kitchen, in the stables, carrying goods. Catra had laughed at an apprentice builder who dropped a stone on her foot, and made a quick escape when the apprentice turned and lobbed a chisel in her direction. Everyone who had the authority to take a day off had done so. Catra's excitement grew exponentially. The magic eeriness of the quiet town was slowly wiped away in the approach to the arena, where a hum of noise and life and cheering was radiating into the air. 

An enormous open air timber and stone structure in the centre of the Fright Zone housed the arena where grand spectacles were held. Games and tournaments were organised regularly to amuse the masses of the town, as well as attracting Horde citizens that travelled from all stretches of the kingdom. On a rare occasion King Hordak even emerged from his shadowy confinements in the castle for some light entertainment. Most of the games served to satiate a bloodlust encouraged in all Horde patriots, and to those considering dissent it served as a reminder of the ferocity they'd be a victim of if they chose to rise up against the King. In the arena, blood was spilled and glory was won; most importantly - losers were humiliated. A theatrical production that represented the Horde's way of life.

Catra had made it to the competitors tent in good time, where she was pleased to find her spare tunic (which was clean), her protective leather shift, her hood, metal arm bracers and gauntlets, shoulder armour, chest plate, and helmet. All polished and neatly positioned - telling work. Only one person looked out for Catra. One of the few people Catra admired, and, though she'd never admit it to anyone, the only person she cared for. 

"I thought you'd want to not look like a pile of crap out there today so I took the liberty." 

Catra turned to see Adora; unsurprised that she had gotten there early and, as always, was impressively prepared. Adora was beaming at her, and Catra's heart grew two sizes bigger in her chest. Catra smirked and shifted her weight onto one leg, furrowing her brow in a mocking amusement, playfully flicking her tail from side to side. 

She snarked: "I'm sure it's actually 'cause you're afraid I'll get shit on your nice clean face after I knock you flat on your ass, princess", then she gave into a grin, lunged forward, and shoved a hand into Adora's face. Adora laughed, stepping forward with her head angled away from Catra's hand, and pushing into her with her shoulder. Bodies collided and Catra found herself enjoying the closeness and the smell of her friend's neck.  
'Oh fuck that means she can smell me too...!' Catra thought, so she allowed herself to be pushed back. She could see Adora was blushing and struggling to meet her eye. In that moment there was an odd tension clouding the air between them that Catra wanted to hang on to.

Time had always seemed to slow down when Catra and Adora were together, they shared an unspoken familiarity from having grown up side by side. They had both been foundlings who were taken in by the Court and then raised by Lady Shadow Weaver, unlike the other squires who had been sent there to train when they were of age (which is at the age they're big enough to carry a sword). Life together within the walls of the castle were all they had ever known. 

Adora was a year Catra's junior and four inches over her height. She held herself with the noble self assured posture of someone who believed she had everything under control, and the confidence of someone who happened to be the boss's designated favourite. Adora was highly capable in her own right, but a teacher's pet too. Catra had been unbearably jealous when they were young - and still was, only with time she'd learned to conceal it and turn it into a facade of apathy to the system in which she lived. She rarely showed Adora her hand these days, and was often a bit unfair to her - getting a kick out of taking advantage of how Adora was often a bit slow witted; but Adora remained devoted to her friend nonetheless, and Catra took what Adora gave willingly. Adora even stood up to Shadow Weaver when she was there to witness Catra's maltreatment. That always seemed to hurt Catra's pride more than when she was bullied in private. She wasn't entirely sure why, but being hurt in front of Adora always felt worse; and the idea of Adora then being punished for her sake felt worse than that. They'd been inseparable as kids, but, with time, castle society had left its mark. For reasons she didn't understand, lately Catra had found she missed Adora more than ever; and such had planned to remedy their lost time.

It had been well established through years of training together that Adora was the stronger of the pair, but Catra was quicker. The results of their match today in the arena could supposably go either way. Catra knew that Adora was buzzing with excitement, eager to find out. As two warriors fighting for the same goal would be, they had always been competitive. They had both been reared for the purpose of becoming knights. Knighthood meant the prestige of becoming a junior member of the nobility, a small land holding of a few villages, and the authority to fight across Etheria for the king. Independence and adventure, and they'd always told each other they'd stay side by side - this was the part Catra was really looking forward to. Adora dreamed of being a knight, Catra dreamed of Adora. 

It was knights who usually fought in the Joust, but there'd been whispers that King Hordak was in a bad funk and in the mood for some fresh blood. Catra had suspected it was due to a stagnating of the Kingdoms expansion - due to the stubbornness of some rebels in the north. Something about the Princesses of Etheria? Political specifics flew over Catra's head whenever she'd happen to eavesdrop. Regardless, Shadow Weaver loved seeing her favourite and her least favourite pitted against each other, and was more than happy to arrange them as an offering. For the special occasion, Catra and Adora would be dueling first. 

"Adora!" A figure at the opening of the tent broke the tension. It was Lonnie, another squire, and she was smiling warmly at Adora, while pretending Catra wasn't there. "Time to get ready. Move your ass!" Adora gave Catra a wink, mouthed 'good luck' and turned and left the tent. "By the way Catra, Kyle's here to help you get your kit on". Lonnie smirked and badly disguised a laugh before leaving.

"Kyle!?" Catra yelled after her. She then scowled at the weedy blond haired boy who shuffled into the tent. 

"Uhh hey Catra" he said awkwardly. Catra was not impressed. Kyle was useless. 

"If I fall off the horse and die I'm coming back from the dead to eat your brain" .

Kyle let out a nervous laugh. He believed her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The sight of the stands was a spectacle in itself.

The experience was multi dimensional: cheering and laughter (plus a few fights); the smells of food, drink, and the sweat of a people whom a vast majority of lived an unwashed life that was packed with hard physical labour. The air tasted like acid and salt. The clothing of most people was drab and grey, so the colours of the Horde flags shon dizzyingly bright; white, grey, and blood red. The noise was cut as if with a knife when the horns exploded with sound, the beginning of the first match 

The arena was set up like this:

The floor of the field was a rectangular strip of beaten earth 150 metres long and 30 metres wide. Two knights on horseback took part, each armed with a long blunted spear, called a lance. With one knight at each end of the field, on signal they'd kick their horses into a charge. There were two ways to win. A pass of the length of the field was made until a lance had broken on the others shield, or if someone was completely unhorsed. If you fell, you could die. If you were struck anywhere between the plates of your armour, you could definitely die. Death and sport was supposed to go hand in hand for a Horde knight - it was what you signed up for. 

First, however, the introduction of the competitors.

Catra's plate armour clicked with the movement of the horse's canter as they began their tour of the perimeter of the field. Adora was waving at the crowd with her helmet under her arm. She looked so elegant, and annoyingly handsome, Catra thought; her long blonde hair looked as bright as spun gold. Catra suddenly felt intrusively aware of the toned, powerful body underneath Adora's outfit; making her feel warm and restless under her skin. She was undeniably magnetic. Adora had full control over her 3 year old hunter, named Swift Wind, which had slowed to a trot opposite Catra on the other side of the field. Catra felt contrastingly uneasy on her mount, who was a horse-on-loan, since hers had tripped and suffered near fatal injuries during a hunting accident not too recently. This made Catra nervous on top of her plan that she was determined to work, and on top of the way Adora was personally making her feel. She kept her helmet on, knowing she'd need it. She had planned to show the crowd something exciting to look at before the games begin. She kicked her horse to go faster. 

Catra had caught up with Adora, who, while trotting casually, dipped her head in Catra's direction as a traditional sign of respect. This was the expected behaviour between knights. Catra slowed her horse, giving Adora a fraction of a lead. Then suddenly, without warning, she dug her spurs into the flank of her horse. The beast jolted forward. Adora was unprepared. Catra slammed the spiked knuckles of her right gauntlet into Swift Wind's side, shocking him into rearing up onto his hind legs. The beast crashed back down and fell into a charge. Catra had already controlled her horse to slow down, but Adora had been caught completely by surprise. She had to panic to urge the horse to a calm before it crashed into the stands. Catra threw back her head and laughed, her horse now moving at a steady pace metres behind where Adora had managed to come to a stop. The crowd had exploded into a fit of cheers, screams and whistles. Catra gave a dramatic bow. It was time to head to the starting position. As they passed each other for the last time before the game began, Catra caught Adora's eye. Her elegant facade had slipped, and with a flustered pink face she was looking at Catra with a badly concealed smile and bright, determined, shining blue eyes. 

At her mark on the field, Adora breathed in, tensed her entire body, breathed out, then let go. Swift Wind snorted and shook his large head in anticipation. Cool sweat slid down the side of Adora's face. Her lance had been fastened and she held her shield tightly to her body. Visibility was limited threw the slits in her helmet, but she could still see Catra in the distance. Swift Wind stamped his hooves. Suddenly there was drumming. The large drum was being struck at a steady pace, then getting faster. A trumpet sounded. Noise flooded the arena. Spurs into the horse's flank and he began to gallop down the field parallel the red rope line on the earth that divided it. Adora's thighs tensed and she raised herself slightly off the saddle. Rocking in motion with the movement of the Horse. Hooves thudding rythmicaly. Catra was getting closer and closer. Immense speed. Adora held true. They were about to meet. She gritted her teeth so hard she could swear they could snap. She aimed her lance. Catra's shield slammed into her own body, her lance going wide then falling to the ground. Catra was hurled backwards then snapped back towards the horse, held on by a leather strap attached to the saddle. She was then dragged down the field as her horse continued on. Adora squeezed the reins, urging her Horse to stop. She couldn't stop looking behind her at Catra's flailing body, getting smaller and smaller across the distance of the field. It looked terrifyingly helpless and vulnerable, like a flower being mercilessly blown left and right by the wind.

The funny thing was, that Adora could have sworn she had never even touched her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

For Adora, the rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur. Her comrades in arms celebrated her, Lady Shadow Weaver was especially pleased. She performed her routine chores around the castle, and was even dragged out by Lonnie and Rogelio for a hunt in the forest. All of Adora's requests to visit Catra at the hospital were explicitly denied. She couldn't help but turn over in her mind the image of her best friend's limp body as she was carried on a stretcher out the arena. When Adora had contracted a vomiting sickness the previous winter, a gruff physician with rough hands had insisted on regular bloodletting and applications of foul smelling pastes made of god knows what. She had shivered at the idea of Catra being alone with her and her types. Even with the finest medics in the kingdom, a lot of people who entered the castle hospital seemed to never come back out. 

Adora was concerned about another thing: what the hell had even happened out there on the field? Catra loved to pretend to Adora that she was aloof and uncaring, but Adora knew for a fact that she was also deeply competitive. She'd have never thrown the fight. Did she just slip? Had something gone wrong with the saddle? No, Adora remembered distinctly, Catra had pretended to be hit. What the hell was going on… the feeling tied Adora's insides into knots. Lonnie had shot a deer with a bow and arrow, and Rogelio had finished it off with his knife. The limp, lifeless body of the once proud stagg had looked all too recognisable to Adora. This was all too overwhelming for her to manage herself - she had to find and confront Catra on what the fuck she did. No, Adora realised she didn't care about the match, she just needed to know Catra was alright. 

"Screw permission" she muttered under her breath. Adora pushed through the heavy wooden door of the recovery ward. There she recognized some familiar faces, including Kyle, who appeared to be in for having dropped something sharp on his foot (which was bandaged and missing a few toes). Poor kid looked paler than usual. Adora scanned the room where all the patients were usually given a bed to rest in. There was no sign of Catra. 

"Kyle!" Adora approached his bedside. " Have you seen Catra anywhere?"

"Oh gosh she was here I think but sorry Adora it was all such a blur! I was polishing Octavia's sword and then I dropped it and then my vision faded out - it was so painful oh my gosh they're all so mad at me Adora I got blood all over Octavia's new cloak…" Kyle began to spiral out. Adora, now suddenly feeling a little awkward, interrupted: 

"No you uhh rest up there buddy I'll ask a nurse."

"Wait!" Kyle suddenly perked up, "Wait she was here! She looked pretty awful herself but when she saw me in here she called me an effing moron! Can you believe that?!"

Adora could definitely believe that, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought- relieved that Catra still had all her famous charm. "Alright, thanks Kyle."

Unfortunately Adora still didn't know where Catra was though. She eventually did locate a nurse. Apparently, after a big meal, a long nap , and some sort of herbal painkiller, Catra had gotten up and left not long before Adora had arrived. Adora asked the nurse if that meant Catra was okay, he just shrugged and said:

"She didn't look great, but it looked like she had somewhere important to get to. Must be worth it for the shitty way she's gonna feel tomorrow morning".

Adora didn't feel comforted. She was only left with more questions. There was nothing she could do but wait for Catra to resurface from whatever she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fright Zone was alive with energy, and would probably remain so through the rest of the night. Those who were not completely drunk or penniless from their afternoon spent at the arena, always continued partying in the town until they were. The town's main street was lined with 3 large public houses which fed and watered the masses, as well as provided a bed or a floor for the weary traveller. The glowing warm amber light from the street torches, and the steady hum of all sorts of chatter from the people, provided a merry offset to the grey of the early evening. But unfortunately, despite the sociable atmosphere that seemed to pass easily and infectiously from person to person, as easily as when dirt turns to mud in heavy rain, Scorpia sat at the window of the Toothless Lion feeling restless and alone. 

It'd be an understatement to suggest that she just wasn't feeling herself. Scorpia could usually be found talking to ears off anyone who would listen in the banquet hall back at the manor house in her village. By this time in the evening she'd be enjoyably tipsy, standing on the long table, and singing heartily some tune she'd have overheard from folks who worked on the land. However, that was when she had been squire. That chapter had closed with her recent promotion. No one had predicted the knight she was serving under would die suddenly of a heart attack. And no one else knew the lands the knight had owned more than Scorpia. So she was the obvious choice as a replacement. Scorpia's family had lived there for centuries, but they were the first to be conquered when Hordak declared himself King and began to build his army.

With her new found authority, Scorpia through no real fault of her own made the squires who were once her friends deeply uncomfortable, and so she had been trying to exercise her new found freedom in the town. Squires didn't receive a wage - they were housed, clothed and fed by the nobility they served under, so they had nothing to do in the Fright Zone except people watch. Scorpia, now a knight in charge of a handful of villages, took rents from her serfs, who laboured the land in exchange for the right to live there. She had more money and freedom than she'd ever had, but found out quickly took no joy in spending it if it meant spending time alone. It'd take time to earn the respects of those in her rank; and squires, soldiers and civilians all mistrusted knights as the notorious bullies they often lived up to be. Scorpia drained her cup, rose from her seat, and headed for the door.

The sky was almost totally dark now, and the unlit streets that led off from main street appealed to Scorpia's desire to suddenly be alone. She took one at random, and then another, then another until she was far away from where she started. Although it was hard to tell; since a lot of the streets in the Fright Zone looked the same - series upon series of chaotically built houses, some made of stone bricks, but most made of wood. All seemed to be in a constant battle with each other for space. All in various stages of construction or disrepair. Nothing seemed either finished or new. Scorpia came to a stop to take in the best could, through the blanket of darkness, the wide open market square she had stumbled upon, and she almost jumped out her skin at the sight of something unsuspected in the centre. The unmistakable silhouette of two cloaked people, standing opposite each other, talking. 

She wasn't sure why, but Scorpia didn't want to make her presence known. She walked silently closer. She couldn't make out their appearances or what was being said in hushed whispers, but she was intrigued, so she watched. A sword was produced by one of the figures and handed to the other. They then produced from their person what sounded like money - metal coins in a leather purse. This was also handed over. More whispers. Then the figures dispersed. She noticed how the figure leaving with the loot was walking with a pronounced limp. Scorpia knew that any other knight would have intervened and forcefully stole a share from whatever deal was going on, since it was almost definitely some sort of illegal trade they'd have no ground to complain to the sheriff. But Scorpia simply wasn't that kind of person. She just quietly waited until the area was clear, then decided to head home, turning over in her mind exactly what it was she just witnessed.

><><•><><

After finding out that Catra was in no rush to speak to her about what had happened that day, Adora tried to readjust her priorities as well. She stopped by at the castle's main hall where food was still being served, she had her fill, and even tried to enjoy the praise that people were giving her. Shadow Weaver occasionally broke from her conversations with Hordak to eye Adora from where she was sitting at the table with the other members of the nobility. She had congratulated her personally after the match, said she was pleased, and that was that. Adora was relieved that she didn't suspect any foul play. She listened to the soothing lull of the chatter coming from the servants, other squires, a few visiting knights, and tried to forget briefly about Catra. Telling herself she needn't be so obsessed… not like Catra cared about her half as much… well that one hurt for Adora to think about. She was brought out of her trance when she heard the knights start laughing and cheering. It was Octavia, and she was showing off.

"I hope that peasant bitch that got away told his pals in Thaymore what happens when you side with princess scum. I swear I saw shit running down his leg so if he can't speak after what I did to his face, that'll do it for him!"

"I mean 'Tavi go easy on him, it's the usual response when you see half your village burned to ash, and what did you say about his folk? There was-"

"There was blood like a river in the street my friend!" 

The knights all cheered and laughed again

"That little blond idiot in the hospital will know what I'm talking about, near chopped off his damn leg trying to get the stains off my sword!" 

Another round of laughter, something about the greater good was softly debated, some more talking that Adora couldn't hear, and then they motioned each other to get up and leave.

Dinner was winding down and most of the people were filing out to go enjoy the last few hours of leisure in the day before the castle shut its gates, at which people who slept in the castle had to be inside or locked out until dawn. A kitchen hand hurried over to where Adora was just about to get up. Adora's mood picked up greatly.

"I put your water on earlier, it should be ready about now" she greeted her.

"You remembered! Thank god I really needed some good news today." The woman looked at her strangely. Adora remembered she was supposed to be pretending to be happy from her victory. "Uhh you know uh winning once is never good enough! I wish I had competed all day!" Adora said, overcompensating her mood unconvincingly. Good thing was the kitchen hand no longer looked confused - just a bit weirded out instead.

"Lock up when you leave" She said politely, then turned and shook her head slightly as she walked off.

Adora didn't suffer the embarrassment from the exchange long, because her mind was now consumed with the promise of a hot bath - a rare luxury for anyone except nobility. Most had to grit their teeth and wade into the river whenever they collected enough grime to justify the hassle and the freezing cold. Luckily for Adora, she had friends in the right places. She had suspected the kitchen hand who always helped her had a bit of a crush on her, which Adora wasn't proud of exploiting a little. Although now she thought on it, she probably didn't anymore after Adora had acted so odd in front of her. She stopped herself overthinking again, she was doing enough of that about Catra. 

The kitchen was a detached stone building within the castle walls, and it was still warm from the smouldering fire recently extinguished and from the light of the torch that had been left lit near where the tin tub had been prepared. Inviting steam rose from the water. Adora let out a deep breath that she felt she'd been holding in since noon.

Adora tugged off her boots, almost falling over from hopping on one leg. She unbuckled her belt and carefully rested it on a nearby surface, then, less delicately, yanked off her tunic and undershirt in one tug over her head. After kicking off her leggings and undergarments she lowered herself into the tub. Hot! Too hot! She sat rigedly upright in the tub until her body finally adjusted and she let herself sink down into the water. 

Eyes closed, with her head resting on the rim of the bath, Adora realised she was starting to feel relaxed. This was an alien sensation, for her and, it seemed like, for any living under the rule of King Hordak. The fit was awkward at the start, but after a short while Adora felt her mind go peacefully blank. She felt as if she willed it hard enough, she could dissolve into the water and disappear entirely. 

Adora didn't hear the door as it was opened and shut, and she didn't hear the footsteps as the distance between the intruder and herself was made so small that they had positioned themself on the kitchen table just a few feet away. If she had her eyes open they'd be right there in her field of vision. What Adora did hear was the bassy rumble of purring and a recognisable smug voice say:

"Heey Adora", causing her to jump out of her skin and sit up with a shot. 

"Catra!" The startled look on Adora's face was priceless and Catra leaned back on her perch laughing. 

"Nice to see you too!" She cooed, Adora was frowning and a blush had spread across her face. Gods she's adorable, Catra thought, her tail flicking excitedly behind her. She always loved sneaking up on her. Adora huffed and rolled her eyes, deciding that her bath had to come to an end for the reason that she'd like to confront Catra with clothes on. Looking over to where she was sitting, on the table leaning back against the wall, she realised she was feeling self conscious about getting up. She met Catra's eye.

"Have I got something on my face?" Catra said, ears twitching.

"Uhh no it's just.. Is that a mouse?!" 

Catra's fur stood on end as jumped to attention, focusing wide eyed to where Adora had looked at the corner of the room. Adora leaped out of the bath and grabbed her tunic, with her undershirt still attached inside it, and pulled it over her. Heart rate through the roof and regretting she hadn't dried off first. Adora felt ridiculous. They had seen each other's bodies countless times from getting dressed together growing up - but some things had changed since they were kids. Adora saw Catra differently now. Catra's gaze on her naked would have felt weirdly exciting, something she wasn't prepared to experience yet. Plus she didn't believe it was fair if it wasn't mutual, she had no idea Catra had dreamed of her every night for the past year. 

"Adora, I think you're jumping at shadows because I couldn't see anything" Catra said.

Adora dried the rest of her with a clean cloth and pulled on her underlayers and leggings. Catra limped over to a chair at the table and sat down. She looked a little bit out of it, which could be due to the concussion she might have had or the painkillers she'd been dosed with at the hospital. A little half dead or a little high - or a bit of both - Adora wasn't sure, but she was surprised to see that Catra didn't look that bad at all. She couldn't read her, and she could feel her eyes rest their gaze on her as she got dressed. One golden yellow and the other cyan, both dazzling. 

"Well, are you gonna ask how I'm doing?

"I imagine you're doing fine, since you've gone missing all afternoon" oops Adora thought.

"What? How would you know that unless- aw Adora you went to go find me in the hospital didn't you! You big softie! Well sorry princess I had other plans." Catra retracted her nails and inspected them, feigning aloofness.

"Hey I only want to find you so I could kick ass for not lasting even one pass at the Joust today!" Adora parried Catra's attitude. Catra knew her emotions were Adora's weak spot, and she loved to poke at it. But Catra only looked at her with bright eyed excitement. 

"Oh. My. Gods." Catra's voice broke with a high pitch squeak. "There's something I have been dying to tell you! Ahem uh I mean" the aloofness returning "unless you plan on staying so butthurt about a dumb game or whatever..." 

Adora sighed and sat down at the table with Catra. She gave the cat a look, gesturing to continue. Catra took out a leather purse and slid it over to her, spilling its contents slightly. The purse was full with silver and gold coins, worth a handsome amount. Adora was dumbstruck.

"What on Etheria..." the cogs were turning in Adora's head "You-"

Adora felt herself changing from cynically suspicious to being genuinely impressed. She waited for Catra to elaborate, knowing she would relish is regaling her plan.

"Haha! Impressed with me princess? Talked some kid from the Fright Zone into pawning my sword for cash, then got her to place the bet for me. I couldn't believe it worked, like she could have just taken the money and run, but I supposed she believed me when I said I'd, like, kinda hunt down and kill her family if she did that… you think I come across as that kind of person? Believably? " 

Adora felt a little like a pawn in Catra's game.

"So what are you gonna spend it on, a solid gold scratching post?"

"Uh no, I was actually thinking of hitting the town tonight. And y'know, since I ruined your big stupid match and all, maybe I was going to bring you with me, buuut if you're gonna be like that I guess I'll just go by myself or go ask kyle…"

Adora's eyes went wide, she got up and gave Catra a playful shove.

"Fuck the joust Catra let's go have some fun!"

The two left the kitchen and Adora began to head towards the stables.

"Now that's a surprise! Adora the wonder soldier's too lazy to walk 5 minutes into town"

"Nuh uh we can go further than that!"

Catra cocked her head to the side. They'd only been out further than the Fright Zone a handful of times, and only on official visits (rents and law enforcement, and trials and executions). This was unusual for squires of their age, but Adora and Catra were special in that they'd been raised in the castle, and as such lived under the strict rules of a Noblewoman, rather than the laxidasical terms of a knight. 

"People are totally going to get suspicious about where you got the money from, I think there's a town only a couple hours ride from the Fright Zone. And I guess, you have enough for us to stay in a tavern for a night when we get locked out? Right?"

Catra nodded and took Adora by surprise when she jumped forward and hugged her only for a second, before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards where the horses were kept. 

"Come on!" Her voice cracked a little as it always did when she was excited, empowering Adora forward.

With a rhythmic thudding of hooves, the two were propelled into the night. Across the draw bridge and through the town. They were excited to see that the Fright Zone was still a buzzing throng of bodies in the street and in the pubs -singing, drinking and the odd fight. Townsfolk were mostly dodged, but it sometimes couldn't be helped that they went barrelling through a crowd here and there. "Sorry!" Adora had called back a few times, a pointless effort in saving face, but really they were having too much fun to care. Plus they had to be quick, not giving people too long to get a good look at their clothing and complain to the sheriff about two out of control squires of the court. They had wrapped themselves up in heavy wool cloaks to protect from the chill, and to maintain a disguise while in familiar territory. It didn't take long until they reached the great stone wall that defined the border of the town. They spurred their horses on through the gate. When safely down the dirt road headed towards their destination, excitement ebbing to a more manageable level, they slowed to a comfortable trot. 

"You're full of goddamn surprises you know that". Catra called to Adora 

"Says the person who fully committed a crime today!"

"Yeah that kinda shit's expected of me, are you forgetting you totally just stole a horse!?" 

"Heheh … yeah …" Adora grinned to herself and patted her steed. Shadow Weaver's prize warhorse snorted contentedly underneath her. After the ordeal Catra's horse-on-loan went through earlier that day it was having nothing to do with either of them when they had tried to saddle it back at the stables. They had resolved that Catra would take Swift Wind, and Adora would take Monks Hood. Shadow Weaver seldom left the castle, so her gigantic, expensive warhorse existed more as a status symbol than anything else. Adora had been the one that had suggested they try not attract excess attention, but Catra couldn't argue against the way Adora's eyes sparkled at the prospect of taking the striking coal black stallion out for a joy ride. 

They rode for a while in silence, and then for a while discoursing on how they'd spend their night. Whether they'd try talk to locals, or drink themselves stupid, or play cards. Or everything. 

"Let's make up whole new identities! Like… we're mercenaries visiting the Horde for work! I'm Catra the Quick, an ex - pirate who got bored of attacking merchant ships, and you.. you're Adora the Idiot - a runaway serf turned outlaw!"

"Did you bring spare change of clothes? We have to tell them we're Horde soldiers, if at all, but we'll blend in with the other ones that'll be in there. To be honest we should just keep to ourselves, if any get suspicious enough to take it back to the castle, we're seriously so dead." 

"Pfft killjoy …" Catra was secretly overjoyed to have Adora all to herself. 

When they made it to the town, they noticed it's main street was swinging with raptious celebrations. It was a national holiday the following day, to mark the end of the harvest, and people were making the most of having nothing to wake up early to. Even the Horde Guard could be seen getting in on the fun, knowing they'd be getting no trouble tomorrow from a hungover population. This set the two at ease, they'd have to make no effort blending into a town that really didn't seem alert enough to care.

They could see down the road what seemed to be one of the epicentres of the commotion, a tavern with a painted wooden sign that read 'The Kings Head'. 

"There!" Catra stated, and Adora nodded in affirmation. 

"Shit, where are we gonna put our horses? I completely forgot about that" Adora cursed. 

"I'm sure we can frighten some stable kid into taking them in. Come on, loosen up, princess. Tonight we're free!".

Catra's keen ears overheard the sound of a parent ordering their child to run home to guard the livestock, and followed it. She then successfully harassed the boy into stabling their horses. Catra could be very persuasive, especially when she bared her fangs. Their transport secured, Adora and Catra felt confident in making their way to the rowdy tavern. 

"Two cups of strong ale barkeep! ...Actually, two cups and fill the biggest jug you have!" Catra called boldly to the woman who was decanting the stuff from a barrel. The woman was tall and broad shouldered, wearing a well worn dress, and she smiled at Adora in a way that made her blush. Seeing this, Catra pulled Adora over to a free table as quickly as she could. They drained their cups, thirsty from the journey from the castle, and then poured themselves another. 

"Can you believe this!?" Adora said, grinning. Catra imagined it would've fun to leave the castle, but not as much fun as it actually was to be sitting across from her childhood best friend, who was looking at her as if she was the only person in the room worth looking at.

They were lucky to have gotten a table here. The place was more or less full to capacity with peasants, farmers, tradespeople, soldiers, and a few rich merchants. All distinctive by their clothes - by the quality, condition, materials. Class was as visible as your height or hair colour. The smells, the noise, and the sights were unlike either Adora or Catra had really experienced up close before. In public appearances, they had always been accompanied by high ranking members of the court, which always put people on their best behaviour. Not like what they were seeing now. People who were relaxed and in motion. Best of all, a woman, who appeared to be a tradesperson, and her child, were playing music on a violin and a tambourine.

"You know" Adora said, looking over at the musicians, "If I wasn't raised to be a fighter, I think I'd have wanted to learn to play the violin and just travelled about the kingdom doing that" 

Catra was taken by surprise and she laughed, "What? I can't imagine you doing something that didn't involve you hitting something!"

"But just look at how happy they make people" Adora's gaze was on the drunken peasants swinging each other in the rhythm to the music nearby to them. This was the side of Adora that Catra often didn't understand - her desire to serve others. Catra firmly believed the only person you can really rely on is yourself, and energy expelled on others was energy wasted. She grunted and took a swig from her cup. "Don't worry though, I think I'd be lousy at it. Really I'm exactly where I should be." Her gaze was once again on Catra. Catra felt hot, but she blamed it on the crowd and the heat from the fireplace.

"I don't know what I'd be if I wasn't here. Dead, probably. It's not like my parents wanted me. Dead, or a filthy outlaw on the dirt road robbing peasants for scraps. Heh I'd choose here too"

Adora grabbed Catra's hand to comfort her. It was a soft spot for both of them to mention their long gone parents. It had been especially hard for Catra, since Shadow Weaver proclaimed that her mother was an unwed teenage peasant, one time when chastising Catra for losing a sword fight with another squire. This had meant that since then, the hurtful nickname 'Catra the Bastard' had been stuck to her. 

"You might not get to play in this life, but how about we see if you can dance?" Catra teased, and grabbed Adora, pulling her to join to where the peasants were moving to the music. 

The beat was relentlessly lively. They mimicked the peasants, unsure of what else to do. Holding each other hands they danced in a circle, then pulled their bodies together and repeated the same in the other direction. Catra found herself getting more synched to rhythm as they went on, Adora seemed she was just there for the good time. Adora found herself pausing in thought to just take in the image of Catra moving. The coordination of her body, the way her eyes shined, feeling as if this memory would be important to her in the future. Dancing was outright forbidden at the castle. This was special. 

Their bodies met again but this time they stayed that way. The two moved together to the music until they were laughing. The awkwardness Adora held felt when Catra had ambushed her bathing had returned with a vengeance. She was finding the closeness of Catra to her intoxicating, distracting, confusing.

"I'm getting tired!" said Adora, bringing the pair to a stop. They went back to their table to tend to their drinks. They sat side by side, Catra felt very conscious of their bodies together, and Adora looked deep in thought in way Catra had rarely seen.

Adora was the first to speak. 

"Thank you, by the way, for all this" 

Catra was struck by the softness in Adora's eyes, and the sincerity in her voice. They never usually spoke to each other like that. "You know I feel like it's been years…" She broke off and her eye contact faulted. "I've missed you."

Catra tried to regain control of her beating heart "Hey when we're promoted we can spend every day we're not out there fighting to the death hanging out like we used to. Then, when that old witch dies we'll be the ones ruling the place, we can do anything we want"

"Who'll be in charge, me or you?" 

"Well me duh! You're gonna want to be focusing on mastering the violin. Who am I to get in the way of you pursuing your dreams?" 

Adora laughed at that. A sound more beautiful than any music Catra had heard that night. 

"Thank you Catra, again, for buying me this drink, and for letting me practise the violin in the future while you manage an entire kingdom."

"Well don't get too excited babe, this doesn't mean I like you" 

The word just fell out of her mouth before Catra had recognised what she said. She had been trying to break the tension built up by Adora's earnest gratitude, and then she had gone and said that. The distance between them sitting at the table side by side had already felt small, but now it felt even smaller. Adora was unreadable, she looked like she was about to say something. 

Catra felt the moment take hold of her, seeing the soft look Adora had on her face, she realized she was glancing down at her lips. The gap became smaller, Adora put her arm around her, stroking the fur on the back of her neck. Catra wasn't sure how much time passed with them sitting there. The gap became as small as it could be without them touching. Catra closed her eyes, put her hand on Adora's shoulder, and kissed her. 

Adora's lips were surprisingly soft against Catra's. Catra brought her hand to the side of Adora's neck, and caressed her jaw with her thumb, deepening the kiss. Adora returned her passion in full, responding by tilting her head, bringing them closer together. Catra couldn't believe what was happening still. Adora's hand started stroking up Catra's thigh, igniting a fire below her stomach, spreading heat between her legs. She felt Adora's tongue against her lower lip and she opened her mouth welcomingly to it. She nearly melted when she felt it against her sharp elongated canines. A low rumble vibrated from a chest. Too hot for where they were. Catra pulled away slightly, their faces still nearly touching, they were both breathing hard. 

Adora didn't move her hand from Catra's leg, and she didn't want to, but she felt like she needed to check. 

"Is this good?" She said in what was only a fraction louder than a whisper.

Catra nodded "Yeah, it's good". Adora exhaled in relief, a bashful smile on her face. Catra smiled back. Catra could read her now, suddenly easier than she had been able to do before. "But maybe not right here". They could barely hear the music or the chatter from the other patrons, but they were definitely still there. Adora took Catra's hand in hers and led her outside. 

The attic space in the barn where they had stabled their horses was where Adora had planned to crash that night anyway, since the taverns looked unlikely to have a free spare room, but she didn't know then that she'd lie down to sleep with Catra in her arms. The journey back to the barn was interrupted frequently with kisses and touches; and when they finally arrived at their little slice of privacy they crashed into the straw in each other's desparte embrace. At first a mess of limbs and hands, but like with the dancing earlier, they found their rhythm. Adora relished the weight of Catra's lean slender body on top of hers, a thigh propped between her legs and her hands held tight on Catra's waist , securing her closely to her. Catra's tail flicking against her leg. She was purring loudly now. Adora stole moments to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Biting and sucking and the soft fur. Catra mewled helplessly at that. This was the first time Adora had been this intimate with anyone, yet she felt her body work instinctively. She held Catra possessively close, and in turn Catra melted into her, her hands in Adora's hair.

"Is this good?" Adora found herself mumbling frequently.

"Adora, it's good"

Adora kissed her best friend with a new kind of hunger that had been building for years, not knowing what that meant. She felt Catra's hand find her own, then she held it. 

Catra woke in the night, under her wool cloak, in the arms of her best friend, who was dozing peacefully. Adora's breathing was tickling the back of her neck, so she rolled over and nuzzled herself into her chest. Catra closed her eyes, appreciating how comfortable Adora was to be held by. Their new found intimacy was a weight lifted between them, and Catra intended to never sleep alone again if she could help it. She was feeling groggy, and a little hungover, but at the same time the most comfortable she'd ever felt. Something wasn't quite right though. There was the unmistakable sound of movement coming from the barn below.

"Right, let me take a look at what we have here."

Catra heard a voice in hushed tones coming from beneath them.

"Fucking hell…" The same voice again.

One of the parents must be taking a look at what the kid had let stay in their barn.

"That's one expensive horse" 

Shit. Fuck.

More movement and shuffling, a few protests snorts and hoof stamping.

"Alright, yeah, I think I'll take this one. I don't care for the other one though he's really nothing special yknow" 

Double shit fuck.

This wasn't the kid's parent, they were past that stage. A buyer. Catra was frozen with fear. She then heard more than one or two people downstairs, but 5 or 6, and from the clicking sound of metal as she heard the horse being lead away, she could tell they were armed. 

She shook herself out of it, and then sat up over Adora.

"Adora! Adora! Wake up wake up wake up!" She scream whispered.

"What what?" Adora groaned, weakly swiping at Catra.

"We need to go now. I think someone's taken the old bitch's fucking horse!".

Adora felt the information strike her like a bolt of lightning. The pair fastened their belts, pulled on their boots and jumped down into the barn where they found Swift Wind, alone. 

"The house is at the back of the barn"

Catra knew what Adora was thinking. 

With a kick the wooden door flew off its hinges. Inside the single room house they saw the family asleep on the floor on a straw mattress. They had been asleep at least, but now one of them, a man was getting to his feet whilst the mother protect her child.

"What do you think you're"

Both Adora and Catra drew their swords. The man stopped in his tracks, he had already lost this fight. 

"You have stolen from the King. Where have they taken the horse?" Adora said authoritatively, resting the tip of the sword beneath the man's chin. Under normal circumstances, Catra adored watching Adora take control so confidently, but the stress of what was going on made it impossible to savour. 

"I-uh-" the man was clearly not a hardened thief, he was sweating profusely and was on the brink of tears. "I trade livestock with the rebels. When they arrived to make a deal they saw the thing and said they'd like to buy it. They're heading back to their stronghold, follow the road north and you can catch up with them"

Adora withdrew her sword, and the man fell to his knees onto the floor. He was crying now.

"Please. My son, he didn't tell me you were Horde Soldiers. Don't kill me. I'll cuts ties with the rebels. Spare my family."

Adora felt awkward now, she wasn't enjoying this. "I um okay, just, don't do it again". It was definitely time to leave. The fear that she had incited in people had been unnerving. She shook away the thought, she had gotten the information they needed. 

Adora stormed out to get Swift Wind. Catra looked at the frightened person crumpled up on the floor.

"There's a palfrey in the field, please take it" the woman in the corner said. Catra slinked out after her friend.

They saddled their horses in silence. Adora looked paler than usual. Catra didn't know what to say to comfort her. When they seemed ready to go Adora said, not looking at Catra.

"If we leave now we'll catch 'em"

Catra found that she couldn't say anything , she wasn't sure she'd get her tone right. So she just mounted her ride, and Adora did the same. With a shout they were moving out of the town and down the road headed north, with the golden light of dawn shining in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, lots more to come. As always i'd ike to know what you think. Cheers :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever written! Thank u for making it this far down the page. Share with me your thoughts and if you have ay feedback it'd be greatly appreciated. I'll hopefully have a new chapter ready within the week, I do most of my writing on the commute to work so we'll see.


End file.
